


Silent Night?

by yffismydrug



Series: MarkSon Christmas [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, jacksonwang, markson, marktuan, smarksonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Unlike the other years Mark and Jackson have spent together, this Christmas is different. This time, they are spending their Christmas with Mark’s parents! Nothing could make their time better than making a bet, and making a snowman.





	Silent Night?

**It was only a couple of days till Christmas. All of other members were gone to their families to spend time with them, just like every year, leaving Jackson and Mark alone with Sherbert as company. Their place was quiet as snow flurried through the air and landed silently on the ground.**

 

**Jackson way laying on the couch while Sherbert sat on the windowsill watching the snow, when Mark suddenly jogged into the room and shouted.**

 

**“We have plans for Christmas!”**

 

**Shocked at the sudden outburst, Jackson found himself dropping his phone onto the floor and nearly falling off the couch. Sherbert was just as scared as he nearly fell off the windowsill and now flicked his tail around to show his annoyance.**

 

**“What do you mean we have plans?” Jackson asked as he picked his phone up from the floor, stood up from the couch, and ran his hands through his orangish-brown hair to move it from his eyes.**

 

**“My dad just called and said their plans changed, so we’re able to go over and spend Christmas with them!” Mark explained in complete excitement. “We don’t have to be alone this Christmas!”**

 

**Eyes opened in complete shock, Jackson took in what Mark had just told him. Then, his eyes trailed over to Sherbert.**

 

**“What about our four pawed family member?” he questioned. As if Sherbert knew he was being talked about, he turned his head and let out a small meow. “We can’t just leave him here alone.”**

 

**“I already mentioned that to my dad and he said it’s all good for Sherbert to come along as well,” answered Mark right away with a smug smirk on his face. “Isn’t this great!?”**

 

**Jackson approached Mark and wound his arms around his waist, pulling them in closer to one another. He pushed Marks dark brown hair from his forehead and planted a kiss there. Mark smiled in response and hugged Jackson back.**

 

**“That means we can’t use our favorite room this year,” Jackson pointed out to him.**

 

**“Not every Christmas needs to be filled with your kinky fun,” Mark told him with a slight roll of his eyes.**

 

**“** **_My_ ** **kinky fun? Do I need to remind you who also enjoys his time in there?”**

 

**Mark felt his face turning bright red and buried himself into Jackson’s chest out of embarrassment. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed his time in that room, he was never one to admit it. He knew that Jackson was aware he had fun in that room so telling him was not going to change anything.**

 

**“So, when do we leave then?” asked Jackson.**

 

**“I told my dad we’d be there for Christmas Eve because that’s what my mom really wants...and Christmas Eve is in three days,” Mark explained as he thought about the timeline they would have to follow. “So if we leave either the day before Christmas Eve or really early on Christmas Eve morning we should be fine.”**

 

**A small chuckle escaped Jackson’s lips as he adored Mark’s excitement. Although he felt a bit jealous that they were going to his parent’s house, he knew it would be fun and lighthearted to spent time with them, considering Mark’s parents might as well have been all of their parents with how generous, kind, and supportive they were.**

 

**“Train or taxi?” was Jackson’s next question as he finally released Mark from his arms.**

 

**“A train would be easiest and I know we can bring Sherbert in his carrier as well,” replied Mark.**

 

**Jackson hugged Mark again and rocked back and for a little while he let out a few small hums and smiled big. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that Mark always thought ahead and planned things like this well.**

 

**“Then I think we should get our packing done today so that we can relax and spend time together until we leave,” Jackson stated while he began to drag Mark along with him. “Plus then, we might be less likely to forget to pack something,” he added, since he knew one of them was bound to forget something if they packed at the last minute.**

 

**The two of them then spent the next hour or so packing up their things, throwing some extra clothes, pajamas, Sherbert’s things, and other bits they needed for their time at Mark’s parent's home. While Mark was distracted with packing, Jackson disappeared a couple of times and placed some things into his luggage so they were hidden from sight.**

 

**When they were finally done packing, they made a list of everything they needed to pack and grab before they left for their small trip. They also pulled down Sherber’s cat carrier and left it open for him to wander in and out of it to get used to it again.**

 

**Both of them were excited to not be completely alone this Christmas and to have a proper Christmas morning breakfast. Jackson groused slightly about not being able to have all the fun alone they wanted but Mark promised that they could find time after Christmas to make up for the lost time. The day before they left, Jackson even managed to talk Mark into having some fun with him in their favorite room as he claimed he needed something to tie him over until they returned from being away.**

 

**\----**

 

**Mark and Jackson had decided to leave the morning of Christmas Eve because the previous day there had been a large snowfall and Mark’s parents had called to advise them against coming for safety reasons. So that morning, an early alarm was set so they could catch one of the first trains and leave.**

 

**Although it took a while to get to the train station, and they had to run a bit to catch their train, they made it on time. Both were wearing cozy winter hats and had their face masks pulled up over their nose and mouth while a scart was wound around their necks.**

 

**“Now I feel like I’m burning up,” Jackson complained as he ripped the hat from his head and tugged at his scarf so it was looser around his neck.**

 

**“At least we made it,” Mark replied as he unzipped his coat and puffed it to create some cold air to cool himself down.**

 

**In the carrier, Sherbert meowed a couple of times and attempted to poke his paw out between the metal grid of the carrier’s door. Seeing Sherbert’s distress, Mark leaned forward and stuck his finger into the cage and wiggled it around to give Sherbert something else to focus on. Although he had a few toys in there with him, nothing beat physical distraction.**

 

**“All these years and you’re still the favorite,” Jackson groused as he rested his arm on top of the carrier and sighed.**

 

**“He really likes you when you over-feed him treats…” commented Mark as he shot Jackson a glare, since over-feeding Sherbert had led to him being sick halfway through the year.**

 

**“I already apologized for that...it was an accident,” pouted Jackson as he folded his arms across his chest and slouched back against this seat. “How was I supposed to know it wasn’t good to feed him half a bag…?”**

 

**“Common sense?” Mark asked as he raised an eyebrow. “At least it didn’t do him any damage other than an upset tummy and now you know.”**

 

**The ride they had on the train was not terribly long and soon they found themselves gathering all of their things, bundling back up, and heading off the train. They carefully moved along with everyone else who was traveling for the holiday, trying their best not to bump into anyone, especially with Sherbert’s carrier. Mark called his dad once they were standing out of people’s ways because he was coming to pick them up while his mom stayed home and finished getting some snacks ready.**

 

**When Mark eventually spotted his dad, they both hurried over and got everything packed into the trunk besides for Sherbert who was in the back with Jackson. Their ride home was filled with lighthearted talk and laughter as they talked about how they could not believe the end of the year was already upon them. Mark was telling Jackson about the amazing breakfast his mom did for Christmas, and how tonight they would watch different holiday movies, drink hot chocolate, and eat popcorn.**

 

**Once they were home, Mrs. Tuan was opening the door and greeting them with a tight hug. She gathered their coats and everything from them to hang in the closet and gave them hot drinks as her and Mr. Tuan moved their luggage.**

 

**Since he had not been to Mark’s house often, Jackson began looking around. There was a Christmas tree standing in a corner of the living room, all decorated with lights, ornaments, garland, and topped with a golden star. Other Christmas knick knacks were scattered all around, adding a festive feeling to the room. Going over to a snowglobe sitting on a table, he gave it a small shake with his free hand before setting it back down and watching the snow flurry around a silver, reflective, reindeer.**

 

**“Why are you frowning like that?” Mark asked as he watched Jackson put his drink down next to the snowglobe and go over to Sherber and let him out of his carrier.**

 

**“I just...I kind of feel like I’m intruding on your family traditions,” Jackson admitted as he unlatched the front of the carrier and opened the door.**

 

**“What are you talking about? If we’re together then you’re as good as family and you need to get used to our traditions just like I’ll get used to what your family does,” explained Mark as he went over to Jackson and gave him a tight hug. “Just don’t worry about it.”**

 

**Jackson gave him a small smile and nodded his head. Like other times when he was slightly worried he figured he was only overthinking things and exaggerating things in his head. He knew Mark's parents liked him and that there was nothing he was going to do that would anger them or put a damper on the holidays.**

 

**Just as they finished hugging, Mrs. Tuan came back into the room.**

 

**“I hope you two don’t mind sharing Mark’s room,” she said. “The guest room wasn’t able to get cleaned out and that room tends to get a bit colder at night.”**

 

**“It’s no problem, Mrs. Tuan,” Jackson replied with a bow.**

 

**“Oh please, you know you can call me Mom while you’re here, Jackson,” she told him. “A bed is being set up on the floor for you next to Mark’s bed. I hope that will be enough.”**

 

**“It will be just fine. Thank you very much.”**

 

**A small cat head then popped up over the back of the couch, followed by a small meow. Mrs. Tuan was instantly captivated and walked over to pick up the cat.**

 

**“Oh, this must be precious Sherbert!” she exclaimed excitedly as she rocked the cat in her arms. “He’s precious!”**

 

**Mark turned to Jackson and explained, “I’ve been sending my parent’s videos and pictures of Sherbert for a while now, more once they offered for us to visit. I wanted them to get to know his personality better.”**

 

**Loud purrs erupted from Sherbert as Mrs. Tuan scratched him under his chin and told him what a handsome boy he was.**

 

**“Alright! The bed is all set up and Mark’s room is ready for the night!” Mr. Tuan called as he came into the room next and clapped his hands together. “Sherbert is out now!” he then excitedly exclaimed.**

 

**Everyone was soon playing with Sherbert who was loving all of the attention and the new change of scenery. A simple litter box had been set up for Sherbert in the guest bathroom and a small bag of cat food waited to be opened in the kitchen. Mark grabbed a few toys he had brought along which made Sherbert even more excited as play time just got much more fun.**

 

**The rest of the day passed by as they played with Sherbert, talked about how things were going with everyone, and finally it was time for Mark and Jackson to go and finish getting their room ready.**

 

**When they got to Mark’s room, they saw the sleeping arrangement set up for Jackson laying on the floor next to the bed. Both of them looked at each other with a slight frown on their faces. Mark’s bed was smaller here than it was back at their dorm, so it would not be easy for two people to sleep comfortably, although they could squish in and make it work.**

 

**“Why don’t you go shower first and I’ll work on packing my things away,” Mark offered with a smile.**

 

**“Alright. When you shower I’ll do my things thing then,” Jackson replied as he went over to his luggage and swiftly pulled his pajamas and toiletries out. “Don’t miss me too much,” he added.**

 

**With a scoff and eye roll from Mark, Jackson was on his way to the bathroom for a quick shower and to feel refreshed. It did not take him long to get clean and wash his face, and he was soon walking back into Mark’s room to find the other laying on his bed scrolling through his phone.**

 

**“You’re up!” Jackson stated as he stood at the foot of Mark’s bed and grabbed his ankles so he could pull his lover towards him.**

 

**A sharp yelp escaped Mark’s mouth as he was pulled forward and found Jackson planting his hands down on the bed by his head so he was now leaning over him. Mark flinched a couple of times as water droplets from Jackson’s hair dripped onto his face. When he tried to push Jackson away so he could get up to shower as well, Jackson pushed him back down and locked their lips together. It did not take long for Mark to give into the kiss and even kiss Jackson back, completely forgetting that his room door was still open and that either of his parents could walk by or pop in to check on them.**

 

**“Mrow~!”**

 

**Jackson and Mark both bolted up at the sound and turned to find Sherbert standing in the doorway with a sparkle ball toy by his feet.**

 

**Shoving Jackson lightly to the side, Mark walked over and picked up Sherbert and the sparkle ball toy.**

 

**“I should go shower now. You keep Sherbert company while I’m gone,” Mark told him as he grabbed his pajamas from his bed. “We need to remember my parents are around now...the door needs to be closed…”**

 

**Taking Sherbert from Mark, he nodded his head in agreement. They had only been at the house for less than a day and already he had forgotten that they need to keep everything between them private and a secret. When Mark left his room he closed the door behind him, leaving Jackson alone with Sherbert.**

 

**“Did you sense something and come to warn us?” he asked the cat while holding him up so they were at eye level with one another.**

 

**“Mrow~!” Sherbert responded with a swish of his tail.**

 

**“I guess I should thank you for that…” Jackson replied as he placed Sherbert down on the bed and tossed him his toy which he was quickly captivated by and started pouncing on and batting at with his paws so he could chase it.**

 

**In the meantime, he started going through his luggage and getting everything out. He saw Mark had left a drawer of his dresser open which was half filled with his few items of clothing he had brought. Going over, Jackson opened the drawer and placed his thing there as well before closing it. A smaller black bag was then taken from his luggage and slid under Mark’s bed, right next to where he would be sleeping.**

 

**With time to kill before Mark returned, Jackson began playing with Sherbert to try and tier him out a bit. The last thing he wanted was for Sherbert to have a ton of energy at night and suddenly start running around the unfamiliar house and possibly break something on accident or wake everyone up.**

 

**“Will you be good tonight?” Jackson asked as he pet Sherbert’s belly, hearing a pleased purr.**

 

**“I think that question is more for you.”**

 

**Turning around, Jackson saw Mark standing there with a towel draped over his head.**

 

**“Why is that a question for me?” he asked while he turned towards Mark and let Sherbert scamper away and out of the room.**

 

**Mark closed his door behind him and sat down on his bed with his legs crossed.**

 

**“We both know you have a hard time controlling yourself sometimes,” Mark reminded him. “These walls aren’t soundproof so you can’t go misbehaving.”**

 

**Getting up from the floor and crawling onto the bed, he grabbed Mark’s chin and turned his face towards him before asking, “And who was it last night that reached his hands into my boxers during the middle of the night and started giving me a handjob because he was horny?”**

 

**While biting on his bottom lip and turning his head away from Jackson, Mark slowly started drying his hair off with the towel. It was not long before he felt a pair of hands on top of his and dropped his from his head to let Jackson finish drying him off. They sat there silently together until his hair was dry and the towel was pulled from his head. Just as Mark looked up and got his hair ruffled by Jackson, the doorbell rang. Neither of them turned their head until they heard Mrs. Tuan call from outside of Mark’s door.**

 

**“I ordered some pizza for dinner tonight. Come out when you’re ready.”**

 

**Easily moving Jackson’s hand from his head, Mark stood up and grabbed his towel to toss back into the bathroom on their way to the kitchen. Jackson followed after like a small puppy trailing on Mark’s heels.**

 

**They were greeted by the strong smell of pizza and saw two boxes sitting on the living room table while Mr. and Mrs. Tuan were already sitting around the tables with plates and bottles of soda sitting out. Quickly joining them, they sat down and thanked them for buying dinner. Of course they could not get through the meal without Sherbert thinking some of the food was for him. Sherbert was constantly playing the game of seeing how slowly he could move towards the pizza before he was moved away. To stop him from eating any of their food and getting sick, Mark opted to hold Sherbert in his lap and nudge his head or paw away whenever he started feeling adventurous.**

 

**Once dinner was finished, Mark and Jackson volunteered to clean everything up. They threw away the boxes which were covered in grease, washed the plates they had used, and wiped down the table in the living room in case any grease had gotten onto it. While they did all of that, Mrs. Tuan put out a bowl of food for Sherbert while Mr. Tuan cleaned out the litter box.**

 

**“It feels so good to have a full house like this,” Mrs. Tuan stated as she walked into the kitchen to find Mark and Jackson finishing up.**

 

**“Thank you for allowing me to come along with Mark,” Jackson replied with a bow and grateful smile.**

 

**“No problem at all! Mark mentioned how he didn’t want to leave you alone at the dorm and I didn’t want you spending Christmas alone either dear,” Mrs. Tuan told him before giving him a huge hug. “During this time of year you need to be with someone to enjoy it!”**

 

**“I hate to breakup the moment, but my favorite Christmas movie is about to come on,” Mr. Tuan said as he peaked his head into the kitchen.**

 

**The three of them laughed a bit as they made their way back into the livingroom and took their seats. While they watched the movie together, Sherbert watched it snow out the window and eventually curled up on Mrs. Tuan’s lap to take a nap.**

 

**By the time the movie came to an end, Mr. and Mrs. Tuan were ready to call it a night and told Mark and Jackson they could either keep watching the television or do whatever they wanted. The only request was that the house stayed pretty quiet.**

 

**Jackson had seen the way Mark had been yawning towards the end of the movie and assumed it was because they had woken up early that morning. So, although it was only around 9:00pm, they headed to Mark’s room as well and got themselves situated for the night. Mark practically fell onto his bed and nuzzled his head against his pillow while he groaned slightly and burrowed under his covers. Jackson made himself comfy on his bed as well and looked up at Mark.**

 

**“Will you be comfortable down there?” asked Mark as he leaned over his bed and stared down at him.**

 

**“We both can’t fit on the bed,” Jackson reminded him.**

 

**Leaning over his bed even more, Mark lowered himself down and pecked Jackson on the lips. That, however, led to him almost being pulled down onto the floor as Jackson gave him a slight tug to get them closer together.**

 

**“Sorry, I feel so sleepy,” he apologized while hauling himself back onto his bed and looked around. “I think we could both fit up here…”**

 

**“Sleep alone and get some good rest,” Jackson told him as he pushed himself up and rested his chin on the mattress of Mark’s bed. “I’d feel bad if you were tired tomorrow morning because you spent all night sleeping cramped in bed.”**

 

**Sleepily, Mark nodded his head and let out a small yawn. Jackson pushed some hair out of Mark’s eyes before getting up and flicking the lightswitch off, sending the room into darkness. Before he laid back down again, he went to the window and pulled the curtains open slightly so they could see outside. With some slight light allowing him to see better in the room, he navigated back to his bed and laid back down, getting snuggled under his covers. However, since he was not as tired as Mark, he spent the next hour flipping through his phone and looking at different social media sites.**

 

**Eventually, Jackson put down his phone and cuddled up under the covers more and fell fast asleep.**

 

**\----**

 

**Wind howled and crashed against the window which startled Jackson awake in the middle of the night. As he sat up a little and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he grabbed his phone and checked what time it was. The screen was so bright he had to squint his eyes and even groaned in annoyance.  Surprisingly, it was only 2:07am on Christmas morning.**

 

**A quick glance over to Mark’s bed showed him that his lover was still fast asleep and looked absolutely adorable to him. Mark was sleeping on his side with one of his arms extended, almost thrown over the edge of the bed and the other bent so his hand was up near his face. His brown hair was a mess and staticing against his pillowcase while his lips were slightly parted. His cover had been kicked off and was balled up against the wall going unused.**

 

**_So adorable..._ ** **Jackson thought to himself as a smile spread across his face.** **_If I knew he was this cute when he slept I’d watch him more...but I love sleeping with him even better._ **

 

**Positioning himself so he was sitting cross-legged and resting his chin on the mattress, he watched Mark sleep for a while. After a little bit he reached his hand forward and brushed one of his fingers against Mark’s bottom lip. When Mark did not even flinch or make a noise, he smile mischievously. Without looking away from him and reaching under the bed for his black bag, Jackson pulled it out.**

 

**As quietly as he could, he stood up and placed the black bag onto the bed before kneeling down on it as well. Even when the bed creaked a little Mark did not move or show any signs of waking up. The bag was quickly opened and out came a pair of black leather handcuffs.  When he leaned over to grab onto Mark’s arm, he froze as Mark suddenly rolled onto his back and lifted his arms above his head, giving a sleepy stretch before relaxing again and licking his lips.**

 

**_It’s as if he knows what I want to do,_ ** **Jackson thought to himself before looping the cuffs around one of the slats of the the headboard and then securing them around Mark’s wrists.**

 

**Once the handcuffs were on Mark did try to move again and tugged at them lightly but did not wake himself up. Jackson’s attention then turned towards Mark’s pajama pants which were now in the way of the next part of his plan. Getting his pants off was a bit more of a challenge since he did not want to wake Mark up, but eventually they were slid off and tossed onto the floor on his bed.**

 

**With Mark half undressed now, it came time for the real fun. Jackson was mainly curious about at which point Mark would wake up. At first he gave a gentle blow against Mark’s cock to see if he would get any sort of reaction. A small groan came at first but nothing else. Reaching into his bag again, he pulled out a cockring and then got down to business. His hand stroked Mark’s cock for a while until it began getting hard. When he started giving Mark a blowjob he honestly expected him to wake up. However, all he got were some more moans and a few bucks of his hips.**

 

**Although Mark was still fast asleep, he got erect rather quickly and Jackson managed to get the silicone cockring secured around him so it was sitting snugly in place at the base of his cock.**

 

**“Are you not going to wake up yet?” Jackson asked in a hushed voice.**

 

**With no response coming from him, Jackson started running his hand up his stomach and chest. Slowly, Mark’s shirt was pushed up until it was gathered up by his neck and shoulders. There was a small shiver that ran through Mark, but he still did not open his eyes. Since Mark was still not waking up, Jackson figured it was time to have a little bit more fun and teasing.**

 

**Jackson lowered himself and started to kiss a trail down the center of Mark’s chest down to his bellybutton. He gripped one of Mark’s hips to hold him still and used the other the run up his side.**

 

**“Mmmm…” Mark lightly hummed.**

 

**A trail of kisses led Jackson back up to Mark’s chest which is when he then started playing around with his nipples. It started with light licks and some sucking but quickly moved to be more adventurous as he bit down on one of Mark’s perky nipples.**

 

**“Hnn!” Mark groaned, his eyebrows drawing together in discomfort.**

 

**Enjoying the reaction, Jackson brought one of his hands up to the unattended nipple and started rolling it between his fingers as he bit and sucked at his other one. More noises came from Mark as he continued teasing him and eventually he realized he had woken his lover up.**

 

**“Jackson!” Mark shouted in shock as he pulled at his handcuffs. “What are you-mmph!”**

 

**Jackson placed a hand over Mark’s mouth and held a finger up to his lips as a signal for him to be silent. Mark moved his head around to try and shake off Jackson’s hand only to find it was clamped firmly in place.**

 

**“You have to stay quiet or else you’ll wake up your parents,” warned Jackson.**

 

**When he removed his hand from Mark’s mouth he was snapped at right away.**

 

**“Didn’t I say you had to behave tonight!?” hissed Mark in an angry whisper.**

 

**Jackson gave Mark a kiss on his scowling face before replying, “I never promised.”**

 

**The scowl on Mark’s face deepened but quickly disappeared when Jackson’s hand reached down and cupped his crotch. A low moan passed Mark’s lips as his head tilted back against his pillow and his eyes closed.**

 

**“How did I even end up like this?” he asked when Jackson finally moved his hand away and gave him some room to breath.**

 

**“You can be a very heavy sleeper,” Jackson replied with a chuckle. “I honestly thought you’d wake up when I started giving you a blowjob…” he then admitted.**

 

**Mark’s eyes flew open wider as he looked down at his erection with the cockring sitting there around him. Had he really missed out on a blowjob from Jackson!? That was not fair! Before he realized Jackson was moving again, he found himself shifted on the bed with his legs splayed open more than before.**

 

**“Jackson we can’t...not here…” Mark protested as he pulled at the handcuffs slightly and wiggled on the bed.**

 

**“But it’s Christmas and I want my present,” replied Jackson. “And what’s a better present than having sex on your childhood bed?” he asked. “And you said not every Christmas can be filled with kinky fun so I took that as a challenge to incorporate it this year.”**

 

**Another scowl passed Mark’s lips, but he had to admit that it was quite a bit exciting of a thought to have sex with Jackson on his bed. As he was thinking and biting his bottom lip slightly, Jackson leaned in and planted a few kisses on his lips and neck. He could not stop himself from grinding his hips against the mattress as Jackson’s touches heated up his flesh.**

 

**“Damn you, Jackson Wang,” Mark cursed, which instead came out as more of a breathy moan.**

 

**“Don’t you mean, ‘fuck you’ instead?” joked Jackson as he pulled away to see Mark’s flushed cheeks.**

 

**“Fuck me then. Fuck me and see if we can keep my parents from hearing us,” he challenged his lover.**

 

**“What if I fuck you without them hearing us? What do I win?” Jackson asked as he ran his hands down Mark’s sides and rested them on his hips.**

 

**“Then we can do whatever you want tomorrow while we’re still here,” Mark answered. “But...if we wake them up or hear them at all, you have to do what I want,” he countered.**

 

**“Deal,” Jackson quickly answered.**

 

**It was going to be a hard challenge for Mark to win. While he wanted Jackson to have to do anything he wanted come morning time, he also did not want his parents hearing him like this. He was so lost in thought that it came as a shock to him when he felt Jackson pressing a lubed up finger into his ass.**

 

**“Ack! When did you-!?”**

 

**Jackson silently held a finger up to his lips and gave Mark a wink.**

 

**As Jackson worked on preparing him, although he did not think he needed much after all they had previously done, Mark did his best to hold back his voice. Just when he thought he was doing a good job staying silent, Jackson decided to hit his prostate.**

 

**“Ahh~!”**

 

**“Someone’s going to get us caught,” came a calm reaction from Jackson as he continued hitting around Mark’s prostate in a teasing manner. “You have to stay quiet or we’ll get in trouble.”**

 

**“Then...s-stop…” Mark groaned.**

 

**With a shake of his head, Jackson then started massaging his fingers against his prostate. He could feel how Mark’s body shook in pleasure and heard how he was fighting back all the moaning. When he felt his lover tighten around his fingers he smirked and watched as his erection twitched.**

 

**Mark slumped down onto the bed after his dry orgasm and panted hard as he looked up at Jackson through hooded, glassy eyes. His mind felt like it had gone temporarily blank as he felt his ass clenching and unclenching around Jackson’s fingers.**

 

**“We haven’t even gotten to the best part,” teased Jackson as he slowly pulled his fingers out and reached into his black bag with his clean hand.**

 

**Right now Mark could not have cared any less about how Jackson was messing with him and taunting him. All that mattered was that he was feeling amazingly stimulated. A content sigh passed his lips as he opened his eyes and looked up at Jackson. However, when he saw what he was holding, his jaw dropped open.**

 

**“What do you think you’re planning on doing with those?” Mark asked in a not too quiet voice because of his shock.**

 

**Kneeling on the bed, Jackson turned his attention back to Mark before holding up the items in his hands. In his left there was a ball gag, and in his right was a gag that looked like a penis.**

 

**“Which do you think would work better to block out your noise?” Jackson asked innocently.**

 

**“You cheater!” accused Mark right away as he shook his head. He knew if he had a gag that it would make it a lot easier for Jackson to win their bet.**

 

**“Honestly I brought these along just for some fun, but now that we have this game going, they’re going to serve more of a purpose,” explained Jackson as he made the decision on his own and tossed the ball gag to the side. “Now say ‘aahhhh’,” he instructed when opening his mouth.**

 

**Mark, however, did the exact opposite and clamped his mouth closed, pressing his lips hard together.**

 

**With an entertained raise of his eyebrow, Jackson shook his head. There were a couple of ways to get Mark to open his mouth that he knew of. One of them, never failed. He reached his hand down and gripped Mark’s erection but did not start stroking it. Instead, he took his thumb and swiped it over his dripping head, making sure to apply enough pressure.**

 

**A startle gasp left Marks mouth which gave Jackson enough time to reach up and place the gag into his mouth. Although Mark made an attempt to shake him off and get the gag out, he quickly failed as it slid farther into his mouth with ease. It was secured around his head with a buckle and would not be moving. A flat piece of leather, which the base of the penis gag was attached to, covered his entire mouth and pushed his cheeks up a little.**

 

**“You look precious,” Jackson told him as he cupped one of his cheeks.**

 

**The gag pressed his tongue down and filled his mouth quite a lot, but that did not stop Mark from giving a muffled shout to Jackson. Ever since last year when they had really started using the playroom Jackson had created, he had allowed gags to be used on him when he knew about it. Surprises like this, however, were still an annoyance for him.**

 

**After Jackson planted a few kisses on his face, he slowly moved down until he was back where he wanted to be. His pajama top was quickly tossed off and his pants were pushed down just far enough so that his erection could spring free from its confindments.**

 

**“Ready?” Jackson asked, fully ready to thrust into Mark.**

 

**Right then, there was a meow that came from the hallway, right outside their door. Jackson ignored Sherbert and slowly started pressing the head of his cock into the puckered, warm hole. There was no way Mark could stop himself from letting out a pleasured moan as Jackson’s length started filling him. The entire time Sherbert could be heard meowing outside the door, even scratching at it a big. Jackson was halfway thrust into Mark when suddenly they heard something they did not want to.**

 

**“Shhh. It’s alright, Sherbert,” Mrs. Tuan said from right outside of their door.**

 

**Jackson whipped his head towards the door and could feel Mark tightening around him like never before.**

 

**“If I can hear you from our room imagine how loud you are for them,” Mrs. Tuan continued saying. “Do you want to go into Mark’s room?”**

 

**Suddenly both of them were looking at each other with wide eyes and worried expressions. If Mark’s mother opened the door now, everything was done for.**

 

**“Oh ho! Look at you giving me all the attention now,” she quietly chuckled. “I guess you can come with me then.”**

 

**The two of them listened as there was silence and then the sound of footsteps walking away and fading into nothingness. When it was obvious that they were alone again, Jackson released a long sigh and combed his fingers through his hair with a relieved smile on his face. It was only when Mark tightened around him again that he remembered what he had been doing right before nearly getting caught.**

 

**“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you,” Jackson stated as he glanced back down at Mark who seemed just as shocked by what almost had just happened.**

 

**A few frustrated kicks of his legs showed Jackson that he was angry with him because of what had happened. If he had not been bound to the bed he would have been able to at least cover up if his mother had decided to come in.**

 

**“You don’t want to get too feisty right now. I’m the one in control,” Jackson reminded him before thrusting the rest of the way in.**

 

**Not able to help himself, a loud moan came out, thankfully semi-muffled by the gag. All Mark could focus on was the feeling of Jackson inside of him and how his hands lightly gripped his hips and held him in place. It was only a couple of seconds later that Jackson’s grip tightened and he started to thrust his hips. The pace was hard and fast from the start sending jolts of pleasure through Mark’s body.**

 

**In an effort to pull Jackson in closer to him he wound his legs around his hips and held onto him tightly. Jackson shifted forward slightly and placed his hands onto the bed as he continued thrusting.**

 

**Their pace continued at a constant pace and only paused when Jackson reached over to his bag once again and pulled out another surprise. Mark did not know whether or not to be shocked when he saw two nipple clamps get pulled out. What did completely surprise him were the bells handing off of each clamp. Jackson was quick to place them on his nipples and flicked them so the bells would jingle. The feeling of the clamps on his nipples caused Mark to shiver in pleasure and the cold metal of the bells felt nice and cooling against his heated skin.**

 

**“You look so perfect,” Jackson grunted as he started his thrusts again.**

 

**Mark’s muffled moans were still the loudest sound in the room, even over the sound of their skin slapping together. There was also the sound of the chain of the handcuffs hitting and dragging against the headboard which was starting to sound too loud to Jackson and worried him that one of Mark’s parents might hear and come to investigate.**

 

**“We need to make you even more quiet,” Jackson told Mark as he halted his thrusts and placed his hand over the gag.**

 

**A few grunts were given as Mark allowed Jackson to move him into a new position. He was now on his hands and knees, but with how the cuffs were attached to the bed, his wrists had to be crossed which made it slightly more difficult to balance. That position did, however, make it so the chain would not make as much noise. Like this, it did mean that the bells on his nipple clamps would be able to move more freely and make noise, but the jingling sound should not be loud enough to wake anyone.**

 

**When Jackson thrust back in it caught Mark off guard and almost sent him falling forward. If Jackson had not grabbed onto his shoulder, he surely would have smashed his head into his headboard and been in pain. But with his lovers quick thinking, they were able to prevent that and the pleasure started building again.**

 

**“Ahn~!” Mark moaned through his gag, enjoying the tugging sensation the clamps gave him as the bells swung and caused a pulling sensation to his nipples.**

 

**Dropping his head lower, Mark looked back at his bobbing erection and wished he could touch himself. Wanting more pleasure he started thrusting his hips back against Jackson’s.**

 

**“Mmmph!” Mark groaned through his gag to try and catch Jackson’s attention.**

 

**“What do you want me to do?” Jackson asked without stopping his hips. “Do you want kisses?” He planted a few along Mark’s spine but saw him shaking his head. “You love getting your nipples played with, do they want some more attention?” This time he brought his hands up to Mark’s chest and started pulling on the clamps. Although Mark moaned and arched his back in pleasure, he was still shaking his head. “Ahhh! You must want me to touch you needy cock.” To that, he watched Mark nod his head repeatedly. “Well that would end things a bit quickly, don’t you think?”**

 

**Although Mark shook his head and released more muffled and unrecognizable words, Jackson continued to play around with his chest as his hips kept snapping forward. The more Jackson continued playing with his nipples, the more Mark found himself feeling aroused and wanting more. He was arching his chest into Jackson’s large hands and moving his hips more as well. Even without his erection being touched, he could feel a second orgasm coming his way.**

 

**When Jackson started to feel Mark tighten up more he quickly pulled himself out. The sudden loss of contact made Mark gasp and shake in need. Jackson could see how the muscles in Mark’s legs grew tense and shook from the buildup and sudden loss.**

 

**“How about a little edge play?” Jackson whispered into his ear.**

 

**While one of his hands stayed playing with Mark’s nipple, the other wandered down to his erection. As he ghosted his fingers over Mark’s sensitive member he could feel him shake. Jackson knew Mark was overly sensitive right now and that a bit of edge play would make him even more sensitive.**

 

**“Is this what you wanted?” Jackson asked as he gave Mark’s member a bit of attention now.**

 

**Mark’s legs began shaking even more than before and slid into a wider stance as he was unable to keep himself as upright anymore. His orgasm was building and building and then...the stimulation disappeared. Jackson had pulled his hand away and left Mark thrusting his hips into the air.**

 

**With a smirk on his face, Jackson brought his fingers back to Mark’s ass and slid two inside of the stretched hole with ease. It did not take him long to find his prostate and start teasing it again. As he played around, he sat back and stroked himself a bit as he enjoyed the sight and sounds. The wet sound his ass made, the jingling of the bells, and the soft and needy moans of desperation. All of it sounded great to Jackson. There were three more times when Mark had signaled he was about to have an orgasm and Jackson had pulled his fingers away. By now, Mark had tears rolling down his cheeks as muffled cries of mercy tried to pass the gag.**

 

**“Am I being too mean?” asked Jackson while he got back up onto his knees and pressed his stomach and chest against Mark’s back.**

 

**Nodding his head, Mark turned his head and looked back at Jackson in a pleading manner, his eyes brimming with fresh tears. His breaths were shaky and he felt like he needed to find a way to calm himself down. He was taking a couple of deep breaths through his nose when he felt hands at the back of his head. Soon, the gag was loose and Jackson was pulling it out of his mouth. Drool dribbled out of his mouth as he head tilted down and deep breaths filled his lungs. While he continued taking in deep breaths, Jackson worked on moving him again.**

 

**Eventually, his hands were grabbing onto his headboard and he was on his knees with his stomach almost touching the headboard except for the few inches that separated them.**

 

**“Bastard,” Mark growled.**

 

**“I love you too,” Jackson replied.**

 

**“Annoying.”**

 

**“You’re welcome.”**

 

**“Please…”**

 

**At that one word, Jackson reached down and was able to slide off the cockring, tossing it somewhere onto the bed. The bed creaked slightly as Jackson moved behind him, spreading his legs slightly so he was able to kneel between them. Mark had just enough time to look behind him before Jackson fully thrust himself inside of him again.**

 

**“Ahhh~!” Mark cried out loudly, forgetting about being quiet at the moment. “Ah! Fuck!” The sudden intrusion had his entire body shaking in pleasure, making his bells ring again.**

 

**Jackson was quick to press his hand over Mark’s mouth to silence him and nibbled at his ear before reminding him, “You’re parents might wake up if you’re that loud.”**

 

**Mark groaned against Jackson’s hand as he was pounded into. Instead of removing his hand, Jackson stuck a couple of his fingers into Mark’s mouth to allow him to suck on them and to keep his mouth open. The only time Jackson pulled his fingers out of Mark’s mouth was when he gripped his chin and turned his head to the side so they could kiss.**

 

**Once their kiss broke, Mark leaned against the headboard more and felt as Jackson pulled his hips back. He lowered his trapped hands to see if he would be able to reach his erection, but found it was just out of his reach.**

 

**“I need to cum!” Mark begged in a broken whisper.**

 

**“I think I’ve tortured you enough that you can cum now,” replied Jackson as he brought a hand down and started stroking Mark’s erection as a pace that matched his thrusts.**

 

**Mark found himself whimpering in pleasure as his orgasm grew closer and closer. After having sex so many times, of course Jackson knew the best way to get him off quickly and he was putting that knowledge to the test right now.**

 

**Both of them were reaching their orgasms quickly. Mark could tell because Jackson’s thrusts started to falter. Jackson could tell because Mark was getting almost excruciatingly tight around him.**

 

**“I want you to cum,” Jackson whispered in his ear in his deep voice.**

 

**As if it was a command that his body had to listen to, Mark found himself only lasting a few more seconds before he came. His orgasm hit him hard and he felt Jackson pumping him full of his cum as well. Absolutely drained from his orgasm, Mark leaned up against his headboard and closed his eyes. He could feel Jackson leaning up against him as well and breathing hard just like him.**

 

**“You probably felt it more since I teased you with that edge play earlier,” Jackson panted into his ear.**

 

**“Jackson…” he weakly called, only managing to crack his eyes open.**

 

**“Yes, my love?”**

 

**“Get these damn handcuffs and nipple clamps off me.”**

 

**Straightening himself up more, Jackson slowly pulled himself out of Mark, and carefully released his wrists from the handcuffs. Once Mark was free, Jackson then carefully removed the clamps from his sensitive nipples and tossed them off the bed.**

 

**As soon as Jackson had his hands off him, Mark grabbed the handcuffs and tossed them off his bed. Then he was able to slump back onto his bed with some assistance from Jackson.**

 

**“Shouldn’t we clean any cum up?” Jackson asked while Mark laid motionless on the bed.**

 

**“I’ll toss all the bedding in the washer in the morning anyways so it doesn’t matter,” he responded in a tired voice.**

 

**“Aahh…”**

 

**Mark reached up and hooked an arm around Jackson’s neck, pulling him down onto the bed with him.**

 

**“Sleep with me,” Mark mumbled.**

 

**“I believe I just did.” While Jackson got a small chuckle out of his joke, he realized that Mark had not found it as entertaining.**

 

**“I’m tired...just sleep.” With that said, Mark completely fell asleep.**

 

**“Weren’t you saying before that your bed is small?” whispered Jackson with a small chuckle, seeing just how tired Mark was. “Someone must be feeling cuddly and needy to want to sleep in a cramped bed.”**

 

**Still on the bed, Jackson grabbed his black bag and reached into it again. Inside, he found the water bottle and washcloth he had packed. Since he had not been sure if he would be able to get to the bathroom silently and find a washcloth, he had planned ahead and brought his own. The bottle was opened and the cloth dampened before he got to work on cleaning Mark up so he would not be uncomfortable. Only after he was finished with Mark did he clean himself up as well and then tuck both of them in.**

 

**Once they were tucked in they instantly pulled each other closer. Mark nuzzled his head against Jackson and tossed one of his legs over his. Enjoying being close, Jackson placed an arm over Mark and pulled him in even closer, planting a kiss on the top of his head. Before closing his eyes, he glanced back out the window to see snow still falling at a steady pace.**

 

**\----**

 

**Mark and Jackson slept peacefully for the rest of the night and into the morning, even as the sun bounced off the white snow and brightened up the room with a blinding light. To them, it might as well have been pitch black in the room. It was not until around 9:30am that there was a knock on Mark’s bedroom door, which stirred them both awake.**

 

**“Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes,” Mr. Tuan called When he heard two groans come from inside of the room he walked away.**

 

**The covers rustled around as the two of them tried waking themselves up more. Jackson was the first one to feel more awake and sat up on the bed, scooting up so he was able to lean against the headboard. When he shifted his position, Mark did as well and laid his head on his lap comfortably.**

 

**“Merry Christmas, Mark. You should wake up,” Jackson told Mark in a low voice. “Your dad said breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes.”**

 

**“Whose fault is it that I’m this tired?” asked Mark as he slowly opened his eyes.**

 

**“I don’t get a ‘Merry Christmas’ back?” Jackson asked in a hurt voice, a pout prominent on his face.**

 

**Mark rolled his eyes before replying, “Merry Christmas, my insatiable lover.”**

 

**“Now** **_that’s_ ** **what I love to hear,” chuckled Jackson.**

 

**“Oh...I feel clean…” Mark then noted while he pushed himself up into a kneeling position.**

 

**Jackson ruffled Mark’s bedhead and replied, “I cleaned you up last night before going to be so you’d be more comfortable.”**

 

**Even though Mark could not stop himself from smiling, he quickly wiped the smile away and cleared his throat. Sure he had felt amazing last night, and Jackson always left him feeling satisfied, but it had still woken him up and taken an hour and a half out of his sleeping time.**

 

**They got off the bed within the next could of minutes and Mark quickly pulled on his pajamas again while Jackson readjusted his. After, they stripped Mark’s bed, checked to make sure nothing with a cum stain was left behind, and got everything tossed into the washer. Amazing smells were flooding the house as they then packed up their things and closed their luggage, Jackson making sure to collect everything he had used on Mark that night.**

 

**“So, I guess I win,” Mark stated once his luggage was all packed and ready to go.**

 

**“Pft! What do you mean you win?” Jackson asked. “I hope you aren’t talking about last night.”**

 

**“Of course...what else would I be talking about?” he questioned innocently as he cocked his head to the side slightly.**

 

**Jackson now fully turned towards Mark and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. Had Mark forgotten about the bet they made and who had said what?**

 

**“If I remember correctly, I would win if we weren’t heard,” Jackson reminded him.**

 

**“And let me remind you that my mom came to our door last night.”**

 

**“That was purely because of Sherbert! You heard what your mom was saying outside your door last night. If she could hear Sherbert that meant we must have been able to as well!”**

 

**Mark shook his head and hummed, replying, “That also means that with some of the noises I made last night that we were heard as well!” Although he sounded proud while saying that, he then realized that his parents could have heard him having sex and that caused him to become embarrassed. After all, there were times when he had cried out loudly.**

 

**“Look, I’ll bet that neither of your parents heard you,” Jackson told him reassuringly. “Sherbert was much louder.”**

 

**Before they could start an argument over who was right, Mrs. Tuan called for them to come and have breakfast. The thought of food quickly distracted them and they happily hopped out of bed so they could get dressed and shove their pajamas sloppily back into their luggage. As they slid their clothes on, they also checked their phones to see a plethora of “Merry Christmas” texts from everyone in their group chat, to which they each sent a simple “Merry Christmas” back. After that quick task was done, they left the room to go and fill their hungry bellies.**

 

**When they saw all the food that was laid out for breakfast, Jackson had to admit that he was not even slightly disappointed. There was a little of everything. Some typical Korean foods, American foods, and even Chinese foods. It was a full on buffet of delicious treats!**

 

**“Merry Christmas~!” both of Mark’s parents chimed when they saw the two of them looking at the food and licking their lips.**

 

**“Merry Christmas,” Jackson and Mark answered in unison.**

 

**“Well, let’s all dig in and enjoy this wonderful breakfast!” Mr. Tuan stated with a loud clap of his hands.**

 

**Their breakfast started and hardly any talking happened because they were all enjoying everything so much. Even Sherbert was munching away at his breakfast, purring in contentment.**

 

**“So how did you boys sleep last night? I hope you were nice and warm,” Mrs. Tuan said as she looked between Mark and Jackson.**

 

**“We were very comfortable,” Jackson replied.**

 

**“Although I did hear Sherbert at one point during the night…” Mark then added as he turned his head towards their cat.**

 

**“Ohh that’s what I worried about,” Mrs. Tuan stated as she also glanced over towards Sherbert. “He was meowing right outside your bedroom door for a little while. I took him with me because I didn’t want him disturbing you two. He thankfully fell right asleep in our bedroom at the foot of the bed.”**

 

**“He does enjoy sleeping with people now and then,” Mark explained. “I hope nothing else woke you up during the night, mom.”**

 

**Mrs. Tuan pursed her lips together in thought before responding, “I heard a few things coming from your room. It sounded like you were hurt, Mark. Is everything alright?”**

 

**Instantly, Mark’s face turned a bright shade of red. Jackson was thinking on his feet and managed to save them though.**

 

**“Ahhhh, he rolled out of his bed and onto me during the middle of the night,” he explained while nudging Mark slightly. “It was a slight inconvenience but we fell asleep fast after that happened.”**

 

**“You have too good of hearing sometimes,” Mr. Tuan told his wife. “I slept right through everything.”**

 

**“It’s called a mother’s instinct. We can hear our children very well,” she countered. “But anyways, I’m glad you slept well for the most part. Now let’s finish eating before the food grows cold.”**

 

**Everyone then dug fully back into their meal and enjoyed it until they were feeling completely stuffed. They decided on ordering some fried chicken for an early dinner so that Mark and Jackson would be able to travel back to their dorm that day as well. Although they were uncertain if it was good to have them travel on Christmas, they knew lots more people would be rushing home tomorrow and the trains would be congested.**

 

**“So...who won?” Mark whispered to Jackson as he washed the plates in the sink.**

 

**“Should we call it a draw? Your mom heard us, but didn’t figure out what we were actually doing,” Jackson stated. “I can do what you want today, and tomorrow can be your day to follow my orders.”**

 

**Mark hummed as he passed Jackson a wet bowl to dry but nodded his head in agreement. After all, he could still have fun with Jackson how he wanted while they were here, and then really kick things up once they arrived back at their dorm. So, once they were finished with the dishes and had everything cleaned up and back to normal, he dragged him to a closet in the hallway.**

 

**“What are you doing?” Jackson asked as Mark started rifling through everything. There was a moment in time when Jackson thought Mark was going to completely disappear into the closet because he was digging around so much.**

 

**“Ah! Here we go!” Mark exclaimed as he pulled out two pairs of snow pants. “Put these on,” he instructed Jackson as he tossed him a black and purple pair. “We’re going to go play in the snow!”**

 

**At first Jackson looked at the snowpants with some hesitancy. Did Mark really want to go and play outside? But when he looked back at his lover and saw him pulling his pair on, he chuckled and did the same. If this is what Mark wanted to do for his day, that is what he was going to go alone with.**

 

**After a little while longer, more snow gear was pulled out of the closet and slid on, including boots, thicker gloves, scarves, and puffy jackets so that they did not ruin their good ones they had worn over. Once they were fully dressed, Mark pulled Jackson outside with him.**

 

**Once they were outside, Mark instantly started rolling a snowball, making it larger and larger. When it became too large for him to roll on his own Jackson came up next to him and helped him until it was a good size.**

 

**“So you want to build a snowman?” Jackson asked as he clapped his hands together to get some of the snow off.**

 

**“I haven’t built one in so many years and I figured now is a perfect time to build one,” Mark explained. “I mean, we can’t exactly do it in front of our dorm because we’d draw too much attention.”**

 

**Jackson could not stop himself from smiling, knowing Mark was right, and helped him continue to make the snowman. It took a bit of time and the snow became heavy for them to lift, but they managed to get it done. They found two small branches and stuck them into the sides of the snowman for arms and then looked at it together and smiled in victory. What they did not see was that Mrs. Tuan had been watching them out the front window while snapping a few pictures on her phone.**

 

**While Jackson was patting some of the snow on the snowman to make sure it would not crumble away, he got hit by something on his back. Turning around, he saw Mark holding a snowball and giving him a mischievous smile.**

 

**“Oh, now you’re asking for trouble!” Jackson called as he crouched down and started making a snowball in his hands.**

 

**Mark quickly threw his second snowball in an attempt to slow Jackson down, but it landed in the snow beside him instead of hitting him. Jackson then stood up with a snowball laying happily in his hands. Knowing what was going to happen, Mark quickly scooped up snow in his hands and then began running. He might have been fast, but Jackson was faster and was soon close enough to launch his snowball. The snowball hit Mark on the shoulder and made him drop the partially formed snowball he had in his hands.**

 

**“I’ve got you now!” Jackson proclaimed before he jumped on top of Mark and sent them both to the ground, a puff of snow exploding into air around them.**

 

**They both landed while laughing and Mark rolled onto his back so he would be able to face Jackson. Grabbing a handful of snow, Mark shoved it into Jackson’s face. Jackson grabbed hold of his wrist, pulled his hand away from his face, and gave a shake of his head to get rid of some of the snow on his face. More laughter erupted between them as the wind started to blow more.**

 

**“Ohh it’s getting cold laying in the snow like this with the wind,” Mark complained as his body shivered slightly under Jackson’s weight.**

 

**“I think I know something that will warm you up,” replied Jackson as he grabbed Mark’s chin and tilted his head up.**

 

**Mark smiled as their lips connected in a heated kiss. He opened his mouth to allow for Jackson’s tongue to enter his mouth. Even when the hood of Jackson’s coat fell over his head and covered them, they did not stop. It was only when they heard a tapping on the window that they quickly broke apart and sat up in the snow. Their eyes instantly went to the window, fearing they would find Mr. or Mrs. Tuan standing there. Thankfully, however, it was only Sherbert pawing at the window.**

 

**“Awww he must want to play out here too,” Mark commented as he watched Sherbert continue to paw at the window and swish his tail around.**

 

**“He’d probably freeze if we let him play in the snow,” Jackson told Mark. “Not to mention he’s not the biggest fan of getting wet.”**

 

**Standing up first, Jackson extended his hand down to Mark to help pull him up. After Mark had stumbled onto his feet, Jackson turned him around and started swatting his butt to get the snow off. Despite Mark’s protests, telling him that he was being too risky since he parents could potentially spot them, Jackson continued touching him while insisting he was only getting the snow off of him. It was only once Mark got Jackson to stop that he gave him a small peck on the cheek after making sure his parents were not looking out at them.**

 

**Once Mark cleared his throat and adjusted the hat on his head, he cupped his hands together and grabbed some snow off the ground. Jackson thought he was going to try and start another snowball fight with him, but instead, Mark walked close to the front window where Sherbert was sitting and tossed the snow at the window. To his delight, he watched as Sherbert started pawing at the window again and jumped around excitedly. Jackson soon joined in on the fun with him and they both began having fun with Sherbert. They could hear him faintly meowing through the glass and watched how his ears and tail twitched in excitement at their new game.**

 

**“Aww I think we’ve tired him out,” Mark commented when he saw Sherbert panting on the windowsill and no longer going after the snow they tossed.**

 

**“I think we should call it time now and head back inside to get these off and get warm,” Jackson then said.**

 

**With a nod from Mark, they made their way inside and stripped off their wet snow clothes by the front door so they did not track water through the house. Mark then had Jackson follow him to the laundry room where they hung their clothes to dry.**

 

**Afterwords, they headed back to the living room where Mark’s parents were watching the current Christmas movie that was playing. Mark made them some hot chocolate with extra whipped cream before they headed into the livingroom to join his parents. There was a large cover on the couch which Jackson grabbed and draped over their shoulders as they sat side-by-side. It was amazing how fast the day was going by as movies ended and started one right after another.**

 

**Before they knew it, it was 2:30pm and chicken was being delivered to the house. Neither Mark nor Jackson had realized that one of Mark’s parents had called to place an order, and realized they had been too preoccupied with the movie and cuddling together.**

 

**So they all sat together, ate their late lunch of delicious fried chicken, and said goodbye to Mark’s parents once they were finished.**

 

**“Thank you again for allowing me to come along and spend Christmas with you,” Jackson said as he gave a deep bow to Mr. and Mrs. Tuan. “I really had a great time.”**

 

**Mrs. Tuan walked up to him and straitened him up before giving him a huge hug and telling him, “I already told you it was no problem. It was great having you here for the holiday!”**

 

**“Come on, Jackson. We need to get going unless we want to miss our train back,” Mark reminded him, giving him a small tug on his sleeve.**

 

**As he ushered Jackson out of the house, his father followed behind and helped them load their things into the trunk. Sherbert was thankfully fast asleep this time and seemed not to have a care in the world about what was happening. Even when they boarded and departed from the train, he continued to sleep.**

 

**“Ah! Home sweet home!” Jackson exclaimed as they came through the door and dropped their things.**

 

**“We weren’t even gone that long,” Mark stated with a slight laugh. He opened Sherbert’s cage and watched as the cat stepped out and made himself comfortable on the couch.**

 

**The two of them took off their boots, coats, scarves, and hats. For now they tossed them onto a chair and would take care of them later.**

 

**“Won’t it feel great to sleep comfortably together tonight?” Jackson asked as he walked up behind Mark and hugged him around the waist so that his chin could rest on his shoulder.**

 

**“I think you’ve forgotten about something,” Mark then commented. “I still get to tell you what we get to do for the rest of the day. Anything I say...goes.”**

 

**Jackson looked at him with large eyes as he spun around in his arms and placed his hands open on his chest.**

 

**“Who knows what I have been thinking about while we were traveling back.”**

 

**“Is it something fun for us to do?” Jackson asked. “More sex? Cuddling time?”**

 

**Mark hummed and pouted slightly in thought before eventually replying, “I think I’m going to keep that a secret. You’ll slowly get to find out what I have planned.”**

 

**Snickering slightly, Mark pushed Jackson’s arms away from him and started walking away from him. As he walked towards their bedroom, he took his shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. Jackson was fast to come towards him but before he could lay a single finger on him, he was stopped.**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah! No touching! Pick up my shirt instead.”**

 

**Jackson’s arms dropped to his side as he frowned and looked down at the abandoned shirt.**

 

**“Don’t tell me I’m just going to be your servant for the rest of the day…” whined Jackson as he did as he had been told.**

 

**That was when Mark turned around to show him that he had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his underwear underneath and snapping the elastic band. He gave a shrug of his shoulders as he started walking backwards.**

 

**“I guess that’s for me to know, and for you to find out,” he commented.**

 

**“This is going to be torture…” Jackson groused.**

 

**“Merry Christmas~!” Mark sang before running off into their bedroom.**

 

**“Merry Christmas,” Jackson chuckled before bolting after Mark and slamming their bedroom door closed behind him.**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> We have another year of MarkSon finished! :D How did you all like this Christmas oneshot? Kind of switched things up this year and had them at Mark’s house instead of being alone. Just because they were at his house did not mean they were not going to have some fun together ;P Hehee~! I think Sherbert knew what was going on behind that closed bedroom door and caused them to almost be discovered! Do you think it was fair for them to call a draw on their little game, or was there a clear winner? And when there is snow, what is more fun than building a snowman!? It looks like those two had a good Christmas together again and are off to have a bit more fun ^^ I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot!


End file.
